


A Deal Made

by Rivulet027



Series: Tara joins SGU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenore seeks Loki out to keep a family member safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Supernatural or BTVS.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to midnightclarity for the beta.

Lenore enters the small wooden shack with a bemused smile. She stands near the door and reminds, “I don’t need to see you to know you're there.”

He doesn’t respond, not even a rustle of surprise, but then he’s old so perhaps little surprises him anymore.

“I thought it would take longer to find you?” she continues.

“Maybe I was curious to why a vampire would be interested,” he suggests, barely visible in the shadows of the room. 

“Is that your form or an illusion of your form?” she asks.

“I would tell you, why?”

“There you are, a creature of power,” she smiles.

He steps closer, “What do you want?”

“Things are…brewing, weather’s changing and I need a favor.”

“Need?”

She shrugs, “The word may be too strong. I wish to make a deal.”

“I’m not a demon.”

“We can still kiss to seal it,” she teases with a one sided smirk.

He tilts his head, regards her, “And that’s what I get, a kiss?”

She shrugs, “What could I have that a trickster wants? Especially one that calls himself Loki?”

He doesn’t rise to the bait, “What is it you want?”

“Protection. Not for me. I have a relative I want kept safe,” she reveals.

“Safe from?”

“She’s moving to a town in California,” Lenore tells him as she leans against the nearest wall, wondering if it’s real or just part of the illusion he’s put together to let her catch up to him.

He grimaces, “Why does anyone go to that one?”

“Desperation? They don’t pay attention to the death toll?” she shrugs.

“You want me to do something about Sunnydale? Don’t they have a vampire slayer for that?” he glares.

“No, I want you to keep one young woman alive.”

“Your family means so much to you?” he questions.

“This one does. What do you want in exchange?”

He frowns, “I’m old. Perhaps it’s time I bow out. You’re right, storms brewing and I’ve been avoiding it so long that I’m not sure I can anymore, but I don’t want to get involved.”

“You’re the king of illusions,” she reminds, “Pick your side, give those fighting a chance to win and then pretend to die. You’ve helped, but no one is looking for you.”

“That’s so simple, it might work.”

“You got your advice, keep my girl safe.”

He nods. She raises her eyebrows.

“You could be trying to kill me,” he says.

She laughs, “What good are you to me dead?”

He nods and steps closer. She meets him halfway and they kiss on it. Tara will be safe, Lenore tells herself, despite Sunnydale, Tara will be safe.


End file.
